


Str8 Chaser

by Marukochii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (at first), (giving), (kind of), (lol), (lolz), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Condoms, Creampie, Deep talk, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Doing Gay Stuff, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Take This Too Seriously, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, First Meetings, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First time with a man, I'm Bad At Summaries, Jean Is A Little Shit, Lube, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Missionary Position, Money, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Video, Public Blow Jobs, Riding, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex with a stranger, Smut, Straight Guy, Straight to Gay (implied), Stranger Sex, Video, money for sex, not really tho, porno, prostate, vocal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marukochii/pseuds/Marukochii
Summary: Jean loved his job. He wouldn't trade his job for anything in the world. Why? Why, because he had the job of every gay man’s dream! He went around his college campus with a camera and found straight guys who needed money. He first found menial tasks for them to do for about ten dollars, then twenty, then forty and so on and so forth until he had them in a bed and underneath him.And lucky for Jean, Eren could really use some extra cash.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, idk how many of you watch porn with real people- but Str8 Chaser is one of my faves (idec if they're fake or not, lmao). 
> 
> If you've seen my previous JeanEren, you'll see there's kind of a pattern lol. I really like the thought of straight guys doing gay shit, idky. I just really love it! I think it's hottttt. And there's not enough fanfiction for it, lmao.
> 
> Anyways, when I found out about Str8 Chaser it was almost like a dream come true xD (although the camera guy can be creepy sometimes, lol). You're supposed to pay for the site but I found a way to watch it free so.... o3o);;; 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!!!!
> 
> PS - Sorry about the weird spacing! It's because on Google Docs if I don't space it a specific way, the paragraphs become hard to differentiate and it's such a hassleeee to get rid of them all OTL (lol)

Jean loved his job. He wouldn't trade his job for anything in the world. Why? Why, because he had the job of every gay man’s dream! He went around his college campus with a camera and found straight guys who needed money. He first found menial tasks for them to do for about ten dollars, then twenty, then forty and so on and so forth until he had them in a bed and underneath him.

 

Today was a sunny, warm summer day. The perfect day to find an unsuspecting guy to fuck. The best part about his job was he could do it whenever he wanted, and he could pick guys of his type.

 

He sat on a bench in the park, where he could see a toned college student jogging around the area. He made sure not to lose track of him, turning his camera on and discreetly aiming it at him and zooming in.

 

“Look at this guy,” he said, the grin obvious in his voice. “He doesn't look half bad.”

 

He kept the camera on the guy’s tanned body, zooming in on his six-pack when given the chance. The guy, who hadn’t noticed Jean yet, went into the playground area (which was empty because it was 1pm on a school day) and jumped up to grab the playground bar. He pulled himself up and then lowered himself, keeping his feet from touching the ground. Jean was lucky he decided to work out in a park instead of a gym or some shit.

 

Jean kept on like that for 20 or so more minutes, making idol comments about his body and such. When the guy puts his muscle shirt back on though and looks ready to leave, that’s when Jean makes his move.

 

He makes his way over to the guy in a jog, keeping his camera facing down at first until he approaches him.

 

“Hey!” he catches his attention.

 

“Uh, hi,” the guy said, looking from Jean’s face to his camera. He had a towel around his neck and he used it to wipe the sweat from his face. Jean licked his lips.

 

“Got a few minutes?” Jean inquires.

 

“Uh, sure?” he responds unsurely, glancing at the device in his hands. “What’s with the camera?”

 

“Just filming a little interview for a class of mine,” Jean lied. “You cool with that?”

 

“I mean I guess,” he shrugs. “What’s up?”

 

“Well, I have a few questions,” he started, panning the camera from the guy’s face to his stomach to his crotch and back up.

 

“Okay.”

 

“So first, what’s your name?”

 

“First and last?”

 

“Just first is fine,” Jean assured him.

 

“Eren.”

 

The guy- Eren- had shaggy brown hair and blueish-green eyes that shone bright. He had tanned, sun-kissed skin, a beautiful shade. His body was incredible, too. Muscular arms, beautiful thighs, smooth looking skin… Jean couldn’t wait to get his hands on him.

 

“So, Eren,” Jean starts, “How old are you?”

 

“Twenty-one.”  
  
“Do you work?”

 

“Yeah,” he shrugs.

 

“And about how much do you make an hour?”

 

“Is that a necessary question?” Eren asked, not very keen on the immediate intrusion of his private information.

 

“Yes?” Jean tried, laughing a bit. Eren rolled his eyes.

 

“About thirteen dollars an hour.”

 

“So a little above minimum wage,” Jean said thoughtfully. “How much money would you say you got to spend freely on the weekends?”

 

“I don’t know, not that much,” Eren mutters, glancing at the camera again and then going back to Jean’s face.

 

“Well, Eren, how would you feel about making some money today?” Jean asked with a grin.

 

“I mean… I guess,” the guy- Eren- agrees. “How, though?”

 

“Well, maybe you can perform some menial tasks for me?”

 

“Uh, like what, exactly…?” Eren looked like he was starting to regret this decision.

 

“Don’t worry, don’t worry,” Jean laughs. “It’s nothing really weird. You work out a lot, I take it?”

 

“Yeah,” Eren nods.

 

“Can I offer you ten dollars to take your shirt off?” Jean asked.

 

Eren laughs a bit awkwardly, running the back of his neck.

 

“Um, sure I guess,” he said, running a hand through his hair. “It's easy enough.”

 

Eren pulls his shirt off and Jean feels grateful to get a closeup view of him. He lets the camera roam Eren’s bare chest, over his nipples and then his six pack again. He makes sure to get a good shot of the happy trail leading into his shorts.

 

“Mind doing some flexing?”

 

“I mean I guess not,” Eren gives another awkward chuckles but flexes anyways, putting his arms up and flexing his muscles. Jean have a small laugh, licking his lips again.

 

“You've got a great body,” Jean comments.

 

“Thanks, man,” Eren mumbled, flipping his hair out of his face.

 

“Mind if I touch them?”

 

“I mean, I guess not.”

 

“Awesome,” Jean grinned. He kept his camera pointed at Eren’s arms, feeling his biceps. They were solid, very solid. He was extremely toned and Jean was glad he had the pleasure of touching him. “Wow, you're really fit. Very nice.”

 

“Aha, hm, thanks,” Eren said. He looked a bit uncomfortable and Jean laughed some. He took out his huge wad of cash and had Eren take ten. He could see his eyes lingering on the money though.

 

“How would you feel about making more money today?” Jean inquires, trying to keep the mischief out of his voice.

 

“I don't see why not,” Eren said as nonchalantly as he can. Jean smirked.

 

“Okay, then how abouttt if you do some jumping jacks for me?” Jean tries. “For a twenty.”

 

“I mean, yeah,” Eren agrees. “Seems easy enough. Is there a specific amount you'd want me to do?”

 

“Just twenty is fine,” Jean said with a laugh. “One for each dollar.”

 

Eren let out a chuckle and ran his hand through his hair again. “Yeah, okay.”

 

So Eren starts, jumping up and down, spreading his legs and arms and then bringing them back together for each one. Jean licks his lips once more. He made a good find today.

 

Once Eren finished Jean let him pull a twenty from the pile of cash.

 

“Look at that, you've already made 30 dollars in just ten minutes!” Jean laughs. “I bet your job doesn't get you this much so soon, right?”

 

Eren shakes his head.

 

“Wanna keep going?” Jean asked.

 

“Yeah,” Eren nods. He found it easy enough.

 

“Then how about,” Jean thought for a moment. “I'll give you forty dollars if you flash your ass to me.”

 

“Uh, I don't know man, that's kinda gay,” Eren laughs uncomfortably.

 

“Well, I'm gay,” Jean tells him. Eren visibly tensed but relaxed himself. It was pretty obvious to begin with, honestly. “How about fifty dollars then.”

 

“Just to flash my ass?” Eren asked, seeming surprised. Jean just pulls the wad of cash out again.

 

“I have the money for it, trust me.”

 

“Fifty bucks more…” Eren looks hesitant but after he debates in his head he nods. “Yeah, okay. I can do it for fifty.”

  

“Awesome, let’s see it,” Jean laughs.

 

Eren looked around, making sure nobody was near before turning around and pulls his shorts and underwear down enough to show his ass. He had a toned ass. It looked firm and squeezable, not small or a bubble butt. Really a perfect ass.

 

“Wow, really nice ass,” Jean said with a laugh.

 

“Thanks,” Eren said automatically. After a couple of moments Eren pulls his pants back up, chuckling that same awkward sounding chuckle. “Was that enough?”

 

“Yeah, man,” Jean said with a lopsided grin. He holds the cash out to Eren and he leafs through to grab a fifty.

 

“Thanks,” Eren said, unable to help a grin of his own. Had it even been 20 minutes yet? And he already made eighty dollars? Jean could tell that was along the lines of what the brunette was thinking. He knew just how to reel these guys in. After all, every guy has his price.

 

“What would you say to making a little more money?”

 

“Doing what?” Eren asked hesitantly, though his eyes peaked interest.

 

“How about I give you… a hundred dollars to touch my dick,” Jean offers. Eren bites his lip.

 

“A hundred…?” he repeats. “That's a lot of money…”

 

“Easy money, man,” Jean reminds him. “Just gotta reach your hand in and touch it a bit. Think about it, you'll have almost 200 dollars already.”

 

“I, um…” Eren swallows thickly before taking a deep breath. “Okay, I guess.”

 

Jean laughs some. “Awesome.”

 

Jean takes Eren by the wrist and guides his hand to his dick. Eren touched him through his pants, running his hand over his length and pulling a bit.

 

“Put your hand in my pants,” Jean tells him. Eren runs a hand through his hair, blowing some air out before pulling the waistline of Jean’s pants and boxers and putting a hand in. He grabs his dick and tried his best not to look as uncomfortable as he felt. Jean can’t help but laugh some more. Eren pulls his dick up some, kind of showing it to the camera before pulling his hand out and giving an awkward chuckle.

 

“That’s uh... that’s something,” he said with that same awkward chuckle.

 

“How’d it feel?” Jean asked with another laugh.

 

“It was an experience,” Eren responds, chuckling himself but his fraught exterior was obvious.

 

“You know, man, I think you're really hot,” Jean starts. Eren raises an eyebrow but nods in acknowledgment. “What if I were to give you a hundred-fifty dollars for a blowjob?”

 

“Oh, no way man,” Eren laughs a bit. “There's no way I could do that, sorry.”

 

“Are you sure?” Jean asked, waving the money toward him. Eren hesitated, biting his lip in thought. “A hundred fifty plus the eighty you already have. Where else could you possibly make this much so quickly?”

 

Eren opened his mouth the speak, seemingly a retort, but then closed it again. His brow furrows in thought before letting out an exasperated sigh.

 

“Make it three hundred,” Eren said.

 

“That’s a lot of money, man,” Jean said. “How about two-hundred fifty?”

 

“Three hundred or I’m not doing it,” Eren said, standing his ground. Jean could tell he wasn’t going to budge, and he didn’t want to just stop here.

 

“Deal,” Jean agreed reluctantly, letting Eren take three Benjamins out of his stack. “So are we doing it here?”

 

“Wha- no way man!” Eren said, trying to laugh the suggestion off. “No, we’re going to need to go somewhere a bit more… private.”

 

Jean just laughs and said okay. They start walking and after a moment he finally puts the camera down.

 

“Is this really for a school project?” Eren asked once the camera is down.

 

“No,” Jean answers truthfully. “It’s for my own personal pleasure.”

 

“Where do you get all this money from?” Eren asked, fishing his eighty dollars out of his pocket.

 

“Work,” Jean answers vaguely.

 

“Do you always pick up random guys like this?”

 

“Yeah, I guess,” Jean chuckled.

 

“What if I have STDs or something?”

 

“Do you?”

 

“No!” Eren said quickly.

 

“I have condoms, anyway,” Jean laughs at him.

 

Eren huffs but said nothing more in response.

 

It’s silent for a bit before Eren speaks up again.

 

“What’s your name, anyways?”

 

“Jean,” the cameraman responds.

 

“Jean what?”

 

“I didn’t ask you for _your_ full name, now did I?”

 

“S-sorry,” Eren apologizes. Jean just chuckles again.

 

Soon enough they turn a corner and brings them into a secluded area, where they’d be hidden by some trees. The place was entirely empty.

 

“And you’re _absolutely_ sure nobody will come here?” Eren asked, narrowing his eyes.

 

“Absolutely,” Jean said honestly, grinning. Eren rolls his eyes before taking a deep breath and nods and Jean goes to take his camera back out.

 

“Do you have to record?” Eren asked, biting his bottom lip. His beautiful, full lips that Jean couldn’t wait to have wrapped around his cock. Just thinking about it made his dick twitch in his pants and he grinned at Eren.

 

“Yes,” Jean answers. “That is, if you want your money.”

 

Eren grits his teeth but said no more. Jean turns his camera back on.

 

“So this place good enough for ya’?”

 

Eren looks around once more before nodding. “Yeah, I guess.”

 

“Awesome,” Jean grinned. He rubs himself through his pants a bit, his dick already half-hard. He undid his pants for Eren and pulled his cock free of its confinements. Eren visibly swallowed, eyeing his cock which somehow looked a lot more intimidating now than when he just felt it up in the park.

 

“Come on, it won’t bite you,” he laughs. “Just c’mere.”

 

Eren made his way closer to Jean and he lead his hand to his dick again. Eren started to stroke it. Jean let out a content groan.

 

“Y-you’re kind of huge,” Eren gulped. Jean just smirked.

 

“Get on your knees,” he ordered. Eren did as told, kneeling down in front of his cock. “Now put it in your mouth.”

 

Jean coaxed Eren, rubbing the base of his dick and touching the head to his lips. Eren took one last moment to second guess himself before thinking “ _fuck it_ ” and wrapping his mouth around Jean’s cock, taking it almost all the way in one go. Jean couldn’t help but cry out, not expecting the immediate enthusiasm. Eren hardly even struggled in taking Jean neatly down to the hilt before moving back up and bobbing his head up and down. He used the flat of his tongue to lick around the base of his cock as he sucked and Jean cursed under his breath.

 

“You’re good at this,” Jean chuckles. Eren pulls off, panting a bit but continuing to stroke him.

 

“I don’t really have a gag reflex,” Eren mumbled. “Never thought it’d ever be used for something, though.”

 

He moves back onto Jean’s dick, putting the head in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it, causing Jean to let out a stuttered moan. Once Eren made the resolve to do something, he wasn’t going to half-ass it. He just had to think about what girls have done for him, and what they didn’t that he would’ve wanted, and do that.

 

Eren continued to bob his head, taking one hand and fondling Jean’s balls, squeezing. Jean groaned and laughed a bit.

 

“You sure you’ve never done thi- _fuck_ \- this before?” he chuckles.

 

“‘o-i-ive (positive),” Eren said with his mouth full of cock. Jean shivered. He grabs Eren by the hair and pulls him deeper down, the brunette stuttering for only a moment before he swallowed around Jean.

 

“You look so good with a cock down your throat,” Jean praises. Eren can’t say he ultimately appreciated the comment, but he did this with the money in mind. Was three-hundred really worth _this_?

 

Before he had anymore time to think about it, Jean was thrusting slowly into Eren’s mouth and he had to sit still and look pretty for the camera.

 

“Look at the camera,” Jean directed and Eren did as he was told. He looked at the camera, struggling to keep his eyes open but he did it. Jean pushed down his throat and Eren’s eyes watered but he could handle it. He could feel saliva dripping out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin. “Fuck, you’re so hot...”

 

Eren pulled away, breath labored as he wiped his mouth. He licked down Jean’s dick, from his head and then his balls, sucking lightly on his sack.

 

“Fuck…” Jean mumbled, watching Eren and making sure the camera was at a good angle to catch it. “Stand up for a second.”

 

Eren did as he was told, standing to his feet.

 

“I think you’re really hot,” Jean said, looking Eren up and down with hungry eyes, panning the camera down his body.

 

“Thanks,” Eren responds half-heartedly.

 

“And I really want to fuck you,” Jean said blunty. Eren looked taken aback. “How much would it take?”

 

“A _lot_ ,” Eren said with a nervous laugh. He had a price, though, which meant he was willing to do it.

 

“How much is a lot?” Jean asked. He knew he had at least a thousand dollars still pocketed. He wasn’t planning on spending big but Eren seemed to be a pricy one. His gaze moved to Eren’s pink lips that were now red and swollen from being wrapped around the girth of his cock.

 

“... Four hundred,” Eren said. Jean was right about him being pricy, but he guessed it was understandable.

 

“Non-negotiable?” Jean asks. Eren shakes his head. “Fine. Here?”

 

“Wha- _no_ !” Eren flushes. “I’m not doing… _that_ , outside.”

 

“Alright, alright,” Jean laughed. “Well, I have a hotel room. Will that work?”

 

“Yeah sure, I guess,” he says, putting his hands in the pockets of his shorts.

 

“Then let’s go,” Jean said with  a toothy grin, once again putting the camera down.

 

“Is it far from here?” Eren asks.

“Not really,” Jean hums. “It’s walking distance.”

 

“Are you from Chicago?”

 

“Yeah,” Jean grins. “If you’re wondering about the hotel it’s just that I’d rather not bring people to my actual apartment.”

 

Eren hummed in acknowledgement. They walked a bit more in silence.

 

“So,” Jean starts up, that stupid grin on his face again. “How’s your first time with a guy so far?”

 

“It’s… an experience,” Eren says, running a hand through his messy brown hair. “Blow jobs are harder than they look, haha...”

 

“Well, you’re a natural at them,” Jean said.

 

“Thanks, I guess,” Eren said, frowning a bit. He wasn’t sure “blowing off another dude” was something he wanted to be considered good at.

 

“The pleasure is all mine, trust me.”

 

They continued to walk, maneuvering around a couple of college girls and Jean noticed Eren’s eyes following them. Specifically their asses.

 

“I just don’t get it,” Eren starts up.

 

“Get what?”

 

“Get why you like guys,” he says. “It’s not that I have anything against like… gay people. I just don’t get how you aren’t attracted to girls. I mean, they’re sexy.”

 

“Would you like the long answer or the short answer?” Jean asks.

 

“I don’t care?” Eren responds unsurely.

 

“Well, girls are a beautiful specimen,” Jean agrees. “I just can’t get off to them. I don’t like dealing with them, either. Ever since I was little, girls have been annoying and I always found myself leaning towards guys. I just felt more comfortable around them, and I didn’t feel like I needed to hide anything from them since they were the same as me. I didn’t know what being gay was in elementary, though. I got my first girlfriend in seventh grade and she was just such a _handful_. Always wanted to hold hands, wouldn’t let me sit with my friends. When we went out on dates she made me buy stuff for her even though she already had money. Why do guys have to pay for food anyways? Who decided that? When I date guys they’re much less expensive and easier to please.

 

“Since I’m a guy myself, I already know what will feel good and what won’t,” he continues. “And a guy will tell me straight up what he wants, whereas any girl I was with made it some complicated game. Or if she didn’t enjoy herself she would just lie and say she did. It’s a pain. Besides, who said guys can’t be sexy? I’m sure you’re very popular with girls.”

 

“I am,” Eren confirms, not in a cocky way. Just to let Jean know he hit the nail on the head.

 

“And why do you think that is?” Jean asks. “It’s because you’re hot. Attraction goes a long way, my friend. You have an amazing body and a great face. Even if you’re straight, you can pick out when a guy has a nice face or not. I just happen to go a step further and want to _date_ other guys. Well, I mean I don’t date anymore. Fucking around is great.”

 

“Did you at least like _sex_ with girls?”

 

“I couldn’t get off while looking at them,” Jean said. “Actually, listening to them wasn’t much help either. It’s more of a personal preference, but I don’t like their high pitched moaning, it sounds so annoying to me. I realized I was gay when I had sex for the first time and instead of her I came thinking about the captain of the soccer team.”

 

Eren was kind of stunned. He guessed he could understand where he was coming from. Girls could be a handful, but he couldn’t see himself turning to guys.

 

“Okay,” Eren said and that was the end of their discussion.

 

Within the next 5 minutes they arrived at Jean’s hotel. Jean used his card to get into the building and he let Eren in after him.

 

“This place looks kind of expensive,” Eren comments as they walk into the elevator.

 

“It is, but I can handle it,” Jean says. He leads him up to his room on the top floor. He unlocked the door and walked in, Eren closing the door behind him. “Alright, so lay on the bed.”

 

Eren did as told and climbed into the bed, putting his back on the backboard and getting comfortable. Jean took his camera back out.

 

“So this place secluded enough for you?” Jean asks, the grin obvious in his voice.

 

“Um, yeah,” Eren nods. “This works.”

 

“Alright, well here’s half of the money I owe you,” Jean says, handing him two hundred dollar bills. “I’ll give you the rest afterwards.”  
  
“Okay, awesome,” Eren said, gladly taking the money.

 

“Why don’t you show all the money you made today,” Jean suggests. Eren nods and takes the rest of his cash out of his pocket, laying it all on the bed with a grin. “Alright, well let’s get started. Why don’t you put it on the nightstand.”

 

“Okay,” Eren says. He sets the money down and Jean tells him to take his shirt off so he does.

 

Jean licks his lips and goes onto the bed. He should have called Armin to work the camera. He didn’t usually show his face in his videos, focusing more on the bottom, but he wanted both hands to fuck this guy.

 

Oh well. He’ll have to work with what he’s got.

 

He runs his hand up Eren’s toned stomach and then his chest, letting his palm push up and down his right nipple, before moving to the left.

 

“Take your pants off,” Jean orders, voice breathy as he palmed himself through his gray sweatpants. Eren does as told, unbuttoning his black skinny jeans and wiggling out of his boxers as well so that he was laying buttnaked on the bed.

 

Even though he’s had sex before, he’s never felt this vulnerable before. Maybe it was because he’s never… not been the one sticking it in.

 

“Is this going to hurt?” Eren asks.

 

“A little, but I promise I’ll make it feel amazing,” Jean said confidently. Eren licked his lips nervously. He had his doubts but he was getting a lot of money out of this, so he bore with it. “I have to prepare you first, though. Reach in the little drawer in the nightstand and grab the lube for me.”

 

“Um, okay,” Eren says, getting it out of the drawer. He unscrews the cap and holds it out to Jean who coats three fingers heavily. Eren swallowed thickly.

 

“Hold your legs up and spread yourself for me.”

 

“Um, okay…” Eren says, spreading his legs and holding them out of the way. Jean pulls him closer to the edge of the bed so he could stand, setting the camera down so he could get a good view of his virgin asshole. He can feel Jean press a slicked finger to his entrance. He let his finger circle the rim for a moment before pushing in. Eren let out an audible gasp, covering his mouth.

 

“Does it hurt?” Jean asks, moving his finger experimentally.

 

“N-no it’s just weird…” Eren says, biting his lip.

 

“It’ll get better,” he assures him, grinning. He starts to move his finger in and out, starting slow. It wasn’t long before he added a second finger, starting to pick up the pace. He made sure the camera was at a good angle. He began to scissor Eren’s hole, stretching and loosening him up. “How are you feeling?”

 

“It kind of hurts,” Eren admits, sounding breathless.

 

“Don't worry, I'll make you feel good,” Jean purrs, adding a third finger. Eren lets out a soft cry, biting down on his knuckle and squeezing his eyes shut. Jean used his other hand to pick up the camera and show Eren’s face again. “Look at the camera.”

 

Eren opens his big eyes a bit, looking a bit teary as he gazed into the camera with red cheeks.

 

After a while more of this, Jean finally pulls his fingers out. He pulls out a condom and hands it to Eren, instructing him to open it himself and roll it onto his dick. Eren nods and does as he's told, tearing the little package open and putting it over Jean’s large cock. The brunette swallowed thickly, feeling a feeling worse than the blowjob.

 

“Y-you're huge…” Eren says, as if he was only just processing that _that_ is what's going to go into his ass.

 

“You'll be fine,” Jean promises. He goes to line himself up with his hips and Eren braces himself, tensing up instinctively. After coating his dick with lube, Jean pushes forward a bit, make sure he got on tape the head of his cock sliding into Eren’s tight heat for the first time.  

 

Eren groaned, gripping the sheets tightly. He bit his bottom lip to try and hold back some of the noises.

 

Soon Jean had created a steady pace for them, starting out slow so that Eren could get a feel of what a cock up his ass feels like.

 

Jean rolled his hips and Eren cried out, breathing deeply through his nose and hissing slightly at the stretch. Jean began to pick up the speed, thrusting balls deep into him again and again.

 

“Oh- f-fucking--” Eren stuttered as Jean made a particularly sharp thrust of his hips.

 

Jean was grunting and moaning at the feeling of filling Eren with his fat cock.

 

“Get on your hands and knees,” Jean ordered, pulling out of him. Eren turned himself over and hardly a moment passed before Jean was back inside of him, his pace relentless.

 

Eren noticed that Jean seemed to be trying to do something, thrusting at a specific angle as the camera caught every push of his hips, caught every groan and moan Eren made.

 

Suddenly an intense spark of pleasure went through his whole body and he cried out, squeezing the bedsheets tightly. Jean couldn’t help the chuckle that slipped from his mouth.

 

“W-what was…?”

 

“Your g-spot,” Jean responds, casually rolling his hips into his prostate again and Eren let out a breathy whine.

 

“F-fuck, don’t do tha- _ah_!” Eren tried to protest but Jean slammed into the spot again and his words were lost. “Ohh, shit…”

 

Jean moved the camera to capture his expression, flushed and teary-eyed. “Look at the camera.”

 

Eren did as told, craning his neck to turn and look at the camera, mouth hanging open in a now silent cry. Jean grinned, licking his lips at the disheveled mess that Eren has become.

 

“How do you feel?” Jean asks, his voice obviously smug. Eren glared at him. “You love it, don’t you?”

 

“No, I- oh _fuck_!” Eren cried. He let out a high pitched moan as Jean thrusted into the spot again, his breath labored.

 

“Don’t lie,” Jean purrs. “I know you love it.”

 

“Y-you fucking assho- ah!” Eren let out cry after cry as Jean mercilessly thrusted into him, making sure the camera was steady as they went and that he was getting some good shots.

 

“You look so good taking my fat cock up your tight little ass,” Jean cooes, grunting as he fucked him. “Turn over, I want you to ride me.”

 

Jean pulled out and laid down, holding himself up with his elbow. Eren was sweating, strands of hair matted to his forehead and his face was red down to his chest. He was a beautiful sight for sore eyes. He squatted above Jean’s hips, lowering himself down as Jean held his cock up for him and Eren aimed it toward his hole.

 

He sunk down slowly, taking deep breaths through his nose as he seated himself fully in Jean’s lap. He leaned back to hold himself up. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, and looking directly down at the camera was sort of embarrassing (even though it was there earlier), but he beared with it.

 

“Move your hips,” Jean says with a grin. “Fuck yourself on my hard cock.”

 

Eren swallowed thickly before doing as told, rolling his hips and grinding down on his dick, causing them both to let out a moan. Jean chuckled a bit, let out a pleasured groan.

 

“Fuck, you’re so good,” he groaned. “You’re so good at this. Are you sure it’s you’re first time?”

 

“Sh-shut up, of course it- ah! Mmf… of course it is!” Eren argued, not near as defensively as he’d meant to.

 

“You’re so hard just from getting fucked by me,” Jean grins, pride clear in his voice. “By a _man_.”

 

“Shut _up_!” Eren grits out before his words were interrupted with another breathless cry after Jean thrusted up into him, his mouth falling open in a series of moans.

 

“Don’t try to deny it,” Jean grunts, a moan of his own coming out when Eren clenched around him in all the right ways. Eren was leaking precum all over his stomach, his cock bouncing with every thrust Jean gave him. “You look like you could blow your load any second now.”

 

“N-no, you’re wro-ongg! Mmf, _shiiit_...” Eren cursed, his words become drawn out and slurred as the head of Jean’s cock hit his prostate once again.

 

“Listen to what a moaning mess you’ve become,” Jean continues, his voice showing nothing but amusement and arousal. “So needy for my dick.”

 

“P-please,” Eren begs without thought. He wants to cover his mouth but the pleasure starts to overwhelm his and all he wants to do is come.

 

“Please what?” Jean asks, rolling his hips up, moving the camera from Eren’s dick to his face, his brow furrowed and drool dripping out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin.

 

“P-please just- ah! Ooh, fuck…!” Eren could hardly form words as he tried to speak out his request. He decided to just stop trying to deny what he wanted as he cried out, “Please make me c-cum...!”

 

“You wanna come?” Jean asks.

 

“Y-yes!” Eren cries, pushing himself down further on Jean’s cock and the blonde wished he could grab his beautiful thighs.

 

“Want me to fuck the cum out of you?”

 

“Fuck, yes, _please_ ,” Eren begs, ashamed of how shameless he was suddenly being but he could feel his release _so close_ as he jerked himself off along with Jean constantly pushing deep into him, walls clenching around his cock. Jean gives one more hard thrust into Eren’s sweet spot and that was it for him. Eren cried out as he came hard onto his stomach and chest, white stripes painting a stunning picture on his beautiful dark skin, and Jean made sure the camera caught it all.

 

Jean pulls out and tosses the condom to the side as Eren tries to catch his breath.

 

“C’mere,” Jean orders, stroking himself with quick movements, voice breathy. “Bring your face over here.”

 

Eren scooted closer and Jean leaned over him, jerking himself off over Eren’s flushed face, his breath still coming out in short pants.

 

“Open your mouth for me,” Jean said in a breathy voice and Eren did so, sticking his tongue out to catch whatever Jean had to offer.  Jean could feel his orgasm build, the camera on Eren’s face as he waited patiently for Jean’s load. He kissed the tip of his cock and sucked lightly on the head. Jean’s breath hitched watching Eren and knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

 

He was right. As Eren pulled off with a pop he looked up at Jean with those big eyes, his mouth still open and expectant, waiting.

 

Jean came after that, a low moan following his climax as he came all over Eren’s face, his cum squirting into his mouth. Jean squeezed our every last drop, using the head of his cock to smear it on his cheek and lips.

 

Jean moved away from him and let the camera soak in the image of his face covered in cum, hair mussed and expression fucked out and tired, still on a slight high from his orgasm.

 

“Well,” Jean starts. “Thanks for that, it was fun.”

 

“Uh, yeah,” Eren says with a breathy chuckle. Jean got up and got the other two-hundred he owed him.

 

“Here you go,” Jean says. “Now you can go cleaned up and go back to whatever you were planning to do for the day.”

 

“Yeah,” Eren says with a blink. “Thanks for money.”

 

“My pleasure,” Jean grinned. Then he turned off the camera and ran a hand through his hair. “Go ahead and use the shower.”

 

“Thanks,” Eren nods and puts his money all together, grabbing his clothes and going into the bathroom, not bothering to lock the door behind him.

 

He took a long, warm shower, making sure to get all the cum off of him. He washed his hair, cleaned his dick and washed his ass out. He didn’t know how long he was in the shower, but he knew he was thinking the entire time. Was that worth eight hundred dollars? He ended up enjoying it way more than he wanted to or ever cared to admit. Did that make him gay?

 

He thought about it.

 

No. No, definitely not gay. He was still into girls, for sure. He didn’t think he wanted to do this again, anyways.

 

“Whatever,” Eren says aloud. It was just casual sex… with a bonus? The bonus being the money, of course. He’s had sex with plenty of people, some of which he didn’t even know their names.

 

He got out of the shower, more or less drying his hair with a towel and then ran it down the rest of his body to get most of the excess water off. He got back into his clothes and left the bathroom. Jean was sitting on the bed, drinking a beer Eren guessed he got while he was in the shower.

 

“Took you long enough,” Jean laughed. Eren shrugged, tossing his towel to the side.

 

“I’m gonna go,” he says and Jean nodded. “Bye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Eren grabbed his money and started to head out. As he was walking, he took his money out to recount, just in case.

 

Then he saw a note on it.

 

_Call me if you ever need more money ;) (312) xxx-xxxx_

_-Jean_

 

Eren flushed, crumpling the paper in his hand and going to throw it away before pausing. He sighed and put it back in his pocket. He doubted he would use the number, but he kept it anyways. He didn’t want to even think about why he did it.

 

After counting his money, he decided he was overall satisfied, and he left the building while calling a Lyft to drive him home.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah! I hope you enjoyed that. -w- 
> 
> I love writing this stuff, but obviously this isn't the only type of smut I'm going to write, lol. It's not always going to be bottom!Eren or Straight!Eren or JeanEren. I do take requests for themes or pairings if you want)! If you want to request or talk about anything or hate on me then go to my tumblr @idiocyonaplate.tumblr :DDD
> 
> This was a lot of fun, lmao. Sorry if I made Eren a bit out of character towards to end! ;^;
> 
> Anyways, lots of love!!!! xxxx


End file.
